im sorry(Gene x Jailbreak One-shot)
by SheIsaKillerQueen
Summary: an alternative ending of the Movie,Where Jailbreak started to love Gene When he was a Meh. 》alternative ending《 》One-shot《 》Characters in theyre original form(Emoji form)《 》genebreak》 》the emoji movie does not belong to me《 》if you hate this movie,please dont read it《


Jailbreak looked at her wristbracelet and pressed it, Gene's source code was almost in 100% soon he would be a real Meh and his emotions would be gone forever. But even so, therer was sadness in her face, something in her heart was screaming like an echo in her head.

 _"this is wrong and you know it"_

Behind her, that multi-expressive emoji entered, he was nervous and at the same time fearful, she looked at him out of the corner of her eye and looked at her side.

"So...I,umm" began to speak Gene with a little bit of sorrow in his voice. "I was thinking that we, maybe...we  
would like..."

She looked at him confused, but inside, her heart began to Accelerate, She spent little time with him, but she knew him enough to know about his feelings and when he spoke out of his heart and this time, his look, his voice, her nerves made her react and see him confused. Could it be the moment ?, where Gene would tell him how he feels?...and above all...how does she feel?

It was very strange and for the first time, she refused to accept her feelings, but in the end, when they were there together on that boat in the lakes of Spotify, seeing her in the eyes, that was where she finally accepted that she loved him, but her Tomboy pride and behavior made her hide that, Jail didn't know if after these behaviors Gene really wanted her at his side. But shr would never know if she did not tell him, after all Gene had little time left.

Gene looked at the ground and sighed a little confident, he was ready and willing to express his feelings

"Jailbreak, you are the most beautiful, most Coolest and most interesting emoji i have ever meet" for every praise he told the blue-haired Hacker, Gene changed faces "...and...After all the adventures that we had, I'm not sure if I want to let them go away..."

Jailbreak turned around and her confused look turned into a tender smile, her dream was coming true.

"Because, my feelings right now, are like HUGE!" with that said The blond emoji smiled with joy "and...i just that us enough for me to stay the way I am..."

Jailbreak looked at her lover very moved, it seemed that it was really going to happen, she forgot everything that was happening right now, now she only thought about her Gene, her love and her heart that did not stop beating.

"If it means that I can stay here...with you..."

At that moment,the hamster that seemed to make Jail's heart work had suffered from a fatal heart attack to then wake up and start running desperately.

"Like,forever,Forever and ever,and Ever"

But that's where Jailbreak started to get scared, not for those eternities, but because of the fear she had of making a mistake like the previous ones during her adventure to get to the cloud, doing something much worse that could hurt the Emoji that she loved so much .

"Even longer that than even..." and with that,Gene's eyes turned into hearts "like in the fairy tales..."

Seeing his face, his eyed and happiness, that fear vanished... Jailbreak smiled again and looked tenderly as Gene took her hand and gave it a soft kiss followed by a gentle caress.

"Oh Gene..." Jailbreak whispered while stroking his cheek with his free hand "you do not know how much I love you and how I love you...I always thought that I was the only one that mattered, until you came, I never had in love before, I had never felt what I feel for you right now, I love you Gene Meh...not as a friend...but as my boy... I'm not just a princess, waiting for her prince...But I see you more than a simple prince, I see you as my Man, my relative, my love, my soul and my everything...and I dont need you to be a Meh...I like you just the way you are...

Not three verses passed and Gene was already releasing tears while smiling with tenderness,before this, he quickly kissed the Hacker's cheek.

"I love you Jailbreak, You are my beautiful princess, I thought it was better to simply be a Meh to have a better life, but after meeting you, I realized that the best of my life is you and I want to be here with you..."

"Gene..." Jailbreak smiled at her and then took both of her cheeks and caressed them with her thumbs, took a few steps, slowed to the front and began to approach his lips. Gene took her by her Hip and began to approach slowly while his eyes closed and Jailbreak did the same, they're lips were about to touch, join in a beautiful kiss...Until something happened in Gene...something in him stopped, his heart, his feelings for the Hacker, his emotions, everything had turned off...right now he felt so indifferent, he did not feel anything for the Hacker...just felt...meh...

Just when Jailbreak felt in heaven, when she was about to kiss the love of her life, Gene stopped her and held her by the shoulders, pulling her away from him.

"G-gene?" Jailbreak looked at him confused "What happend?..."

She looked at him attentively, his eyes and looks showed only indifference and weariness, his lips showed sadness and his hair withered. She understood why he was like this, what had happened to him...The process was over...Gene had been reprogrammed.

"No..." Jailbreak whispered terrified as she shook her head.

"I'm sorry..." Gene said turning away from her.

"Gene,But...Didnt you say you loved me?" Jailbreak said sadly, praying that what she was thinking would not happen.

"I'm sorry...but right now...i...I dont feel anything...just...just...Meh" Gene spoke in a halfhearted and bored way.

"No...Gene" Jailbreak looked down "What you said was beautiful and I know that you still..."

But when she looked up, Gene was no longer at her side, he was leaving the programmer zone, walking on that path of clouds.

She extended her hand while in her eyes only pain and sadness were reflected.

"Gene..." She whispered low,barely audible to her and looked at the ground in horror.

Everything became cloudy and blurry in Jailbreak's eyes, that was due to the tears that gathered in her eyes, which came desperately and fall to the ground, her whole body began to tremble and with a trembling hand she covered her mouth and falling at her knees, The Hacker began to cry slowly.

"What...what did I do?..." she whispered as she cried.

[...]

Jailbreak walked while hugging herself and saw with a sad but surprised look that landscape that had the cloud, all the digits and buildings made of clouds and code and the tubes that transported the files.

The blue-haired emoji began to stop slowly while still looking around, she felt so empty and finished.

But why?. At last she had fulfilled her dreams of being in the cloud, being who she wanted to be, without rules or options. But then...why did she feel so lonely, shattered and hurt now that she got it?

The cloud was too big, with many things to look at and discover, right now she could be lost...but maybe, if she had Gene along with her, the Gene that she loves so much, would be happier and calmer, she would have a love and at the same time, a companion.

But no, shr had already made a mistake, maybe Gene would never be the same, she did not know if Gene was going to be with her again or return to Normal, but she already knew that they had separated and this time forever .

She finally stopped and looked down as the tears began to fall, Gene did not leave her mind.

"dont worry about me...I can live like this, but dont go away..." the hacker said as she hugged herself strongly "dont worry about me...I can live without you..."

"LADY HACKER!" Screamed Hi-5 Very desperate.

That scare made Jailbreak scream and jump around to see who it was.

"Dont do that!" Screamed Jailbreak annoyed while giving him a strong push to then wipe her tears.

"The bots!,they kipnapted Gene" claim the hand scared.

"What?!" Jailbreak responded scared and in a state of shock.

"He left with likeMEH, and The MEH the face more MEH than i haveseen What did you say to him?!" asked Hi-5 accusingly.

Jailbreak sigh hurt and look for the ground while in it guilt and remorse consumed her alive.

"Its what i did..." she said hurt,but then recovered, she could not cry, she had to act for real, she look up very serious and determined "We gotta go get him"

"But how will we get there in time before she gets deleted?!" asked Hi-5 Seriousky.

[...]

After the arrival of Jailbreak along with Hi-5, all the emojis looked at her very surprised and the murmurs did not take long to be heard, she just smiled tenderly and greeted each one of the emojis that looked at her.

"Jailbreak?..."

That voice so boring and tired came to her ears, The hacker turned around and looked at him,she look at Gene Meh, already definitely being an MEH, with a tired face and lifeless hair.

"Ow Gene..." said Jailbreak holding hands.

Her heart was stabbed by thousands of imaginary knives that had poisons of guilt and sadness, it hurt her very much to see her beloved like that.

"You really are a meh..." The Hacker spoke very hurt, her eyes did not take long to let go of tears falling down her cheeks.

"What are you doing here?" Gene asked with the same despondent voice of his parents "Didnt you say that you would be happy in the cloud?"

"No Gene..." Jailbreak rubbed her tears with her wrist and followed by that,she take him from his cheeks "I cant be happy if you're not with me..."

"Jailbreak..."

"Please...be the emoji I love, the one that has more than one emotion...the one that can express his feelings without fear...the one that loves me for who I am and not for being a princess" Now the hacker began to despair more and more while more tears began to sprout down her cheeks again.

"Jailbreak..."

"You said you loved me! Remember?!, you said you wanted to spend the rest of eternity with me!"

"Jailbreak..."

"What?!" she cried desperately.

"I'm sorry...but I dont fell the same way anym-" Gene was interrupted by the hurted Hacker.

"Please...No..." She looked down and started to sobbe "Dont leave me..." And that's where the blue-haired girl clung to Gene's torso and began to tremble and cry "Forgive me...I did this to you...I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry...

Gene did not correspond to that hug,just saw her cry, with some sorrow in his eyes, he had never seen her so hurt and fragile, he did not know that about her, All the emojis also saw surprised as the Hacker cried embraced by her beloved , Gene wanted to say something to calm her...but the alert call was present.

"Alex's appointment!,HE'S GETTING HIS PHONE WIPED!" Shouted a very terrified Emoji.

[...]

"the last time I was here, I made the wrong face..." the blond said bored but you could feel the fear in his voice.

Jailbreak looked at him for a while with a lump in her throat, she had no words, she was equally afraid that Hi-5 and Gene, if they did not do something quickly, they would all be deleted.

"Gene..."Jailbreak said desperate "Why do you think I came back?...its because of you..."

Gene looked at her expressionless for a while.

"me?..."

Jailbreak smiled sweetly, while fresh, fresh tears began to leave her eyes.

"Jailbreak...please dont cry anymore" Gene told her stretching his hand towards her "We'll find a way to save ourselves, nothing that happened to me is your fault, I asked you for this, you would not have done it morr right, but do not cry anymore...it hurts to see you like this..."

"No...these are no longer tears of sadness...these are of joy..." She responded by wiping her right eye "happy to have you here again...:

"...Jails..."

"Its all inside of you Gene, just try to bring it back...and do you...be the emoji that I love again..I cant stand seeing you like that..far from me,not being yourself,being forced to suppress your feelings...if I'm going back to the Cloud...I want to go back with you..."

"Ahhh!" Shouted the frightened hand, while watching the darkness tamed him completely "I dont wanna wave goodbye!"

"its now or never Gene!..."

[...]

For a moment, I only saw darkness and failure...my Gene had returned to be who he was...but just when he returned to love me, we were slowly eliminated, I saw him in front of me, crying and with fists clenched, I think I was crying too, I felt so useless, I should have told him that I love him for the last time ...

Until finally everything became clear, I reappeared just where it had been, in the scanner along with my friend Hi-5, I was amazed to see that everything had returned..but then look with a big smile at that Blonde with green eyes.

Gene had returned...MY Gene had returned...

I got off the scanner and got together with the other emojis, I wore my bracelet and I put live Screen as Alex went with his girlfriend saying that he would leave his phone as it was.

I closed the recording and looked at Gene fixedly, I saw him and his father give each other a hug, I could not help dropping an "Aaaw" after seeing that.

A long silence was present...but no.

Not this time, I'm not going to be quiet.

I was going to talk to him, but all the emoji started to cheer him up and started to surround him, pushing me away from a crowd of emojis, I did not do anything else, I had surrendered.

I was ready to go again...possibly with my mom and unbearable sisters.

Hell, I'm so pathetic, I can not stop crying, I think I know how Gene felt when I acted abrupt and bad with him, enduring a beating in my heart as a lesson.

I was ready to leave...but his voice made me react.

"Lady...My Lady..." that was the voice of my Gene, his cheerful and sweet voice.

I turned around and watched as all the emoji moved away to give me a space to cross and see Gene.

"This time I will not let you go...Come here My love..." Gene told me stretching his arms.

Listening to him...calling me like that hearing that he had returned and above all, turned to me, had transformed my tears of hellish pain into tears of happiness, I covered my mouth and smiled and then ran out to him and embrace him, being in his arms felt like the hands of an Angel clung to me and caressed my hair, while I cried in his chest.

"Forgive me...please I beg you..." I whispered.

"Only I have to forgive you one thing..." Gene told him taking me by my chin and then clean my tears "Forgive yourself for stolen my heart..."

"Gene...just shut up and Kiss me you idiot!"

I could not take it anymore, I took him from his beautiful face and finally, we joined our lips.

i died, i came back to life, I fell again and then resuscitated, I felt that I had been in the cloud for a few moments, while caressing his beautiful blonde hair and my brown hair, listen to the applause of All around us and even to Hi-5 who shouted of the emotion, but we ignore that and we continue with the kiss. Until we had to separate to take a breath and uni my forehead with his.

"I love you Gene Meh, do not forget it ever" I whispered sweetly.

"and I love you my Princess Hacker...and I know that in the cloud nothing and nobody will separate us"

"you know...I think I'll stay here in Textopolis next to you..." I said trying to sound sweet

"But...what happened with being number one?..." he smiled at me in a trance way.

"oh love, Now I know that being number one... does not matter if theres any more numbers"

THE END

Wow,4 hours in a row writing a One-shot of +2000 words, due to the inspiration of having seen TEM yesterday...  
Was it worth it ?.  
TOTALLY :,)

Well guys, I know that this One-shot is not the great thing and there are possibly better One-shots Genbreak than this, but I hope you like them. I do not know what I would do without you.


End file.
